The Flower of Love
by RedThreadOfFate10
Summary: Can love survive in the harsh ninja war? Can love really conquer death? Sasuke's love story! One-shot


This is a Sasuke one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Kishimoto does, the picture isn't mine either

Enjoy! :)

The Flower of Love

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Walking down the cold, hard road of Konoha he zoned out, thinking of his past and all that has happened since then. While thinking about a certain girl he flinched as if a something had hurt him waking him from his stream of seemingly never ending thoughts. With determined eyes that shot into the dark like arrows of light, he walked forward with that confident stride which had always guided him throughout the years that he left the Leaf Village. Alongside of him were Suigetsu, Juugo, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru proceeded to talk to Sasuke all the while he wasn't listening at all, rather preparing to speak about Konoha himself.

Orochimaru finally finished with his speech about how he was following Sasuke, and only Sasuke. They all stopped abruptly, causing a cloud of dust to rise up into the air. Sasuke then began to speak. He let the words role out of his mouth smoothly and surely but in a questioning tone.

"Is it here?"

"It doesn't look like anyone is using it" Juugo pointed out.

"It's crumbling down…" Suigetsu said, once again pointing out the obvious

He entered a run-down building that looked unstable for any type of scenario. Orochimaru cantered in and everyone on team taka followed. He grabbed a mask from the wall, there was a whole bunch of similar masks but only one was the one that was needed. Suigetsu, Juugo, Orochimaru, and Sasuke then walked back out.

Sauntering back onto the streets of Konoha, Sasuke jumped onto a pole, the same one Naruto stood on when he came back from training with Jaraiya. The pole overlooked Konoha, the houses, streets, and the Kage Monument.

Sasuke getting sentimental murmured, "This place….has changed quite a lot"

Sasuke then strode to a pile of debris; kicking away the debris uncovered a stone wall harboring a picture of a three-pin-wheel sharingan.

Inside the tomb like shrine, Orochimaru ordered everyone to stay back. Once the trivial task was completed, he put on the mask that was retrieved from the location before. Orochimaru then was masked by a demons chakra. The demon whom the chakra belonged to appeared behind Orochimaru. The shinigami then opened its stomach and the wounds reflected onto Orochimaru as well. Sasuke looked on with a calm gaze full of readiness for what was going to come. Juugo then reached over to Sasuke and inserted some nature energy into Sasuke producing six Zetsus from Sasuke's body. Those Zetsus alternatively created the four Hokages.

Now that Minato, Saratobi, Tobirama, and Hashirama were introduced, Sasuke followed with a very respectful introduction. Saratobi completed his reasoning of Itachi's mission of exterminating the Uchihas. The legacy of Itachi was finally closed and his story had ended. The second hokage then rambled on about love and hate, Senju and Uchiha.

Everything came to a stop and it seemed time came to a stop as a mysterious woman entered the room. The woman gracefully entered the room; her head was titled down as she was murmuring to herself. She had beautiful long golden brown hair, here eyelashes fluttered, her bangs drew on either side of her head as parts fell down from behind her ear onto her face. Still looking at her features, noticing that her cheeks were rosy red, she was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with a red ribbon on her waist, going all the way around her body. The kimono harbored intricate spiral design in pitch black.

Sasuke his eyes now of full of an understanding gleam, widened and then he whispered a name that seemed to awake him to what was going on. This was the name of his childhood friend.

"Hotaru…"

The girl, Hotaru, stopped and lifted her head. Sasuke couldn't help but notice she looked so much more beautiful since the last time he saw her. They locked eyes. Hotaru stared on with her light green eyes and Sasuke with his coal black eyes that seemed to look right through you. It seemed at every little thing had slowed down just for them. Thoughts seeped into her head as she stared at Sasuke.

_Oh my god does he hate me. _

_Why does he stare at me with that emotionless face?_

_He probably hates me for leaving him._

_He probably hates me for not trying harder._

_Oh god he does hate me._

_He hates me!_

_Hates me!_

_Hates me!_

The voice in her head grew louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. Hotaru tore away her eyes from his and dug her face into the palms of her hands. Although she wasn't crying, she was close to, and it was apparent. At least to Sasuke. For a few seconds her stood there, wondering on what to do, his eyes widened, then took on the face the determined. He strode up to the girl that held his heart. Sasuke did the only thing he could do; he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on top of her head.

"Please stop, it hurts me to see you like this." Sasuke whispered this ever so slightly it was almost inaudible, _almost_.

Sasuke continued, "You have endured so much, don't worry anymore, don't fret. I love you. I really do and I'll love you for eternity and conquer death just for you. You are my little firelfy."

Meanwhile the Senjus were having a soundless debate; the cause of it was an argument that this was probably the love that he lost that made him turn to hatred. But they agreed that the event the Senjus were looking at was true love.

Hotaru turned her head up to look at him. Once again, she was captured by his dark eyes. Hotaru felt safe and warm in his embrace. She smiled into his shirt resting her head on his chest. He sighed deeply, relieved that it worked out ok. Shortly after, he stood back and let his hands fall to his sides. Sasuke smiled at Hotaru and laughed, a beautiful laugh it was.

Her eyes became round as she started crying, not out of pain, but out of joy.

"I've been waiting ages to see you smile, to hear you laugh."

Hotaru was radiating a faint glow almost as to show for her happiness. She turned to and they both started walking out of the shrine. Hotaru shook a little, the reason for this was only known to here and Tobirama. Tobirama knew only because he was the one who created the jutsu in the first place. But since he knew he decided to open his mouth and shout out.

"Hey kid, you're supposed to hav-" The second hokage was cut off by all the other hokages and the desperate look that Hotaru gave him.

She looked back at Sasuke, whom was currently walking up the stairs, and she took off her necklace. The necklace was the same one that Sasuke had given her when they were just children, before the massacre. Before everything changed, before he changed and her world came crashing down. She let one single, final tear slide down her soft cheeks, That single tear curved around her rosy cheeks and fell down to the cold hard floor.

She sauntered up to Sasuke; they were both outside now, Hotaru looked up at Sasuke. She handed him the necklace. Placing her hands around his Hotaru made sure that Sasuke had the necklace secure in his hands. Now Hotaru smiled at Sasuke. She then embraced Sasuke letting a few more tears fall. With her hands in his warm, big hand, Hotaru felt safe. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't be with you for eternity. You have to be strong, for me."

The flowers around them started blooming, the trees whistled with sound of wind.

"Sasuke, I will always be with you, never give up, don't let hate control you. Do this for me, _please_. Now don't cry, I will always be there guiding you. No matter where you are, I will be there with you. I'll be with you for your victories and your failures, but either way _I_ will _never_ lose faith in you. I will conquer death for the both of us. I'll always be your light in the darkness. Don't forget that."

Hotaru smiled at Sasuke. Now, they both had fresh tears streaming down their faces. Hotaru leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

With closed eyes he whispered to Hotaru, " I love you, always, will, so please don't leave me"

"I am this is the way it was supposed to be. The world still turns and the clock still ticks. Don't fret. I love you.

"I love you too"

Orbs of light floated up from the fully bloomed flowers and whirled around Sasuke and Hotaru, suspended in air. Hotaru stated to disappear floating up to the magenta sky, mixing in with the orbs of light.

"I love you, I'll never forget you", Sasuke swore.

"I will always love you."

Both of them repeated this never ending phrase until the only thing Sasuke heard was his own voice. The warmth from Hotaru's hands had left his own. The passion from the kiss tore his heart in half. His hope was shattered. Still, he held on to Hotaru's words. Sasuke now was left alone with only his exploding emotions. He dug his head into his now cold hands. Sasuke trembled and sobbed into the palms of his hands. Eventually he grew tired, and there were no my tears to shed.

"I love you and I always will." He sofly sounded a promise into the wind one last time.

Later, he would recognize the orbs of light as fireflies, enveloped in the night.

A/N Plz Review! Thank You! :)


End file.
